


i like boobies, and i like boys.

by theadamantdaughter



Series: Drabble Collection [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, bisexual disasters tbh, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theadamantdaughter/pseuds/theadamantdaughter
Summary: 43. “Frost the damn cupcakes.”





	i like boobies, and i like boys.

**Author's Note:**

> holy fuckkkk i love these two dorky ass bisexual disasters so much. 

Zuko’s cute, frustratingly so; the kind of cute where he doesn’t even know it, the kind of cute where everything he does is magnetic. **  
**

And Sokka hates it.

He hates the pining, hates living with the dude. All he can do is dream, hope, stare… try not to spring a boner over the mesmerizing sounds Zuko makes when his mouth closes around a frosted spoon. Before he can stop himself, Sokka wonders if Zuko will hum into a kiss. He imagines the taste of powdered sugar and vanilla on Zuko’s pink-stained lips.

Stupid Katara _. Stupid parade._

Glaring at the piping bag and the sloppy ribbon he makes atop the **Breast Cancer Awareness** cupcake, Sokka curses his sister, curses boobs everywhere. If only his opinion on them was indifferent; if only he was a guy who only liked guys, he wouldn’t be in this predicament of helping his sister help save tits.

His scowl darkens, because he knows the reprimand he’ll get if Katara ever hears him say that, and Sokka huffs a quiet breath.

“You okay?” Zuko asks, not looking up.

“Fine.”

Sokka throws a glance to his left, notes the slight twist of Zuko’s mouth, the concentration in his pretty, amber eyes.

Here’s a guy Sokka can’t read; he thinks he’s pretty good at it, picking out who may be available and worth pursuing. But, Zuko—  _goddammit._  All Sokka has to go off of is Mai; one, short winded fling with Mai when they were juniors in high school, then nothing. No one. No girls. No guys. It’s like Zuko went off to college and forgot sex was a thing.

But, Sokka hasn’t.

Not by a long shot. In fact, his body and brain seem hellbent on reminding him just how great sex is and how badly he wants it with  _his fucking roommate._

Before he pulls his gaze away, Zuko shoots him a look. “You seem perturbed.”

“Just frost the damn cupcakes,” Sokka gripes, dropping his attention back to the one he’s holding. “And stop blowing the spoon. You’re gonna make me do something stupid.”

Zuko splutters, just for a second, one shocked second. Then, he laughs, so lightly that Sokka has to look at him, has to watch that easy smile bloom on Zuko’s face and the hint of a blush his mirth brings.

He smiles, too; smitten, unbidden. That smile would’ve stayed in place all day long, had Zuko not pitched sideways so his hips align with Sokka’s—hardly a step away, all it would take is a little give, a little take—and tilted his head.

“So, do it,” Zuko says. “Or do I have to spend next semester too as just your roommate?”  

Sokka dies. Zuko smirks.

Then, Sokka lunges forward, cups Zuko’s neck, and kisses that cocky look right off his face.

His lips are sweet, just as Sokka imagined. There’s vanilla and sugar from the frosting, an underlying honeyed cinnamon that Sokka decides is Zuko’s natural taste. And he likes it, the subtle heat, the velvet sweep of Zuko’s tongue over his. He moans, like Sokka wondered if he would, light and breathy.

It’s delicious, everything about it— Zuko’s hands on his waist, sliding lower to his hips; Zuko’s raven hair twisted in his grip. Sokka pulls a touch tighter, kisses a touch harder, then finally breaks away with an overjoyed laugh.

“I didn’t even know you were into guys.” He shakes his head, watching Zuko shift through excitement and surprise.

“I didn’t really know either…” Zuko shrugs, finally settling on something shy. “Not until recently. Katara kinda pointed it out to me.”

“She—” Sokka cuts off, disbelieving. And  _highly_   _annoyed_  that his sister knew his crush was mutual. “Whatever. I’ll deal with her tomorrow. Today, I’m taking you on a date. A proper date. No Chinese take-out or Netflix.”

“What if I want Netflix?”

“After,” Sokka says, shoving the cupcakes aside. He wipes his hands, already formulating plans for the rest of the afternoon and evening. “And only because you’re hot when you pout.”

Zuko pads down the hall after him, chuckling with the kind of giddiness that comes with a first kiss, a first date. “I’ll accept that,” he grins cheekily, “and only because I owe you.”

“You owe me?”

“Yeah…”

Zuko follows Sokka into his room, heating the air with his presence. From his look, Sokka has half the mind to skip dinner and Netflix all together. And, from Zuko’s response, it seems he’s not alone.

“After blowing the spoon, I think it’s only fair I blow you.”

For the second time, Sokka thinks he might die.


End file.
